


Faded Red

by Talullah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby and Emma talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faded Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for drabblechalleng's April challenge.
> 
>  
> 
> [Disclaimer/Blanket Statement](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/profile)

“That was one shoddy umbrella. Not even your color,” Emma said, eyeing the wrecked object.

Ruby shrugged. “It faded over time. Used to be bright red. How’s that pirate of yours?”

Emma contained a chuckle. “Jealous?”

Ruby stuck her tongue out. “Nope.”

“He’s behaving. Which is a pity. I like the wild types.”

“Don’t I know it. Werewolf, pirate, what’s next for you?”

“Mmmm… A walk down memory lane? But threesomes are never a good idea.”

“And Killian is not my type.”

“Rain check? If things ever change…”

“Trouble in paradise?” Ruby immediately regretted the words. The past was past.

_Finis  
April 2015_


End file.
